<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Private Angel by Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130856">My Private Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel/pseuds/Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel'>Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel/pseuds/Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together for over a year now, living together in the bunker with Sam, which can be awesome and fun, but also gives Dean and Cas very little private time to do their own thing (which is lots of sex).<br/>When Sammy is gone for a week, visiting old friends back in California, Cas and Dean finally have the whole bunker just for themselves.<br/>Pure fluff and smut and destiel love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Private Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first ever published fan fiction, and English is not my first language, so I'm truly sorry if some mistakes have been made.<br/>hope you enjoy this short story:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean is making dinner, boiling pasta and stirring the sauce, while humming to himself quietly. He would have chosen to make some burgers but he knows Cas likes his pasta, and he really wants to lick that sauce off his lips if they get dirty. He imagines licking Cas’s lips, neck, and how his body reacts. He jumps when he feels a hand over his waist, grabbing him from behind. He feels embarrassed about his thoughts, but then thinks to himself, it’s just Cas, and leans backwards for the touch. Cas kisses his cheek.<br/>
“Sorry for disturbing” he mumbles and Dean laughs.<br/>
“You could never” he says and grinds his ass up Cas’s groin. Cas is taken for a moment, but he’s on board after a quick second, reaching over to put his hand over dean’s groin, feeling him getting hard already. He puts some pressure over the denim and Dean moans softly.<br/>
“Cas…”<br/>
“Mmm?” Cas returns.<br/>
“We should really eat something” Dean says and turns around, trapped now between the counter and Cas’s arms, that are holding him tight and In place, their bodies completely pressed up against each other in every spot.<br/>
“I don’t need to eat” Cas says in his low husky tone, and Dean rolls his eyes at him.<br/>
“Well you love it, and I need it. Come on…” Dean doesn’t even know what he wants more, food or sex, and that says a lot for the man who puts nothing before his food. Well that was until he and Cas got involved. But still, they sit down to have dinner anyway. 

They chat about the latest GOT episode they all watched together with Sammy, wondering how angry he’ll get if they continue it without him.<br/>
“I don’t think that would be wise or kind, dean” Cas says in his most self righteous voice.<br/>
Dean agrees with a sigh and opens up two beers after they are finished with dinner, offering one to his boyfriend. Cas kisses his forehead and clears up the plates while Dean is settling on the sofa.<br/>
They end up watching some chick flick movie that Dean loves and Cas is ok with. Dean is lying between Cas’s legs, leaning against his chest, and after some time he falls asleep. He can feel feather like kisses on his face, and the feeling of being lifted with no effort, being engulfed in Cas’s arms, his head leaning into his chest and his arms instinctively wrap themselves around his neck. Cas smiles at the sight and places Dean carefully in his bed. 

Well, while it is Dean’s bed and bedroom, Cas is there every single night anyway. He doesn’t need to sleep, but he spends his time holding dean, hugging, tugging, fondling, and ease away his bad dream. He couldn’t ask for more.<br/>
The moment Dean is in bed, he opens his eyes, to see that deep blue oceans looking intently at him. He smiles.<br/>
“Thanks for carrying me.” He feels his cheeks turn red, and he doesn’t know why but still he can get embarrassed by these little things.<br/>
“My pleasure, Dean” he says and kisses Dean’s lips, their tongues finding each other so fast Dean is suddenly all wide awake.

He puts his hand in the back of Cas’s neck, pulling him closer, making Cas hop on the bed and straddle his lap. They are both not wearing any shoes but still fully clothed. Dean focus on Cas’s lips, licking and biting, and Cas is sucking his tongue in a way that makes Dean groan with all the dirty images he has in mind at that moment.<br/>
“Cas..You’re amazing” Dean murmurs, and Cas presses up against him even harder, thrusting his hip into Dean’s, feeling his hard cock grinding over his own, the friction making them both moan.<br/>
“The things I want to do to you” Cas breaths and Dean visibly shudders of how erotic his angel is.<br/>
“Do them, do everything” Dean gives him full permission to his body, trusting him to always making him feel good. 

Before he can take another breath, Cas snaps his fingers and they are both naked. Dean smiles and wants to make some sarcastic remark about Cas being so eager, only Cas is really that eager, and before Dean knows it, he is flipped over to lye his stomach, his ass up in the air, and Cas is spearing his cheeks apart. He gasps in shock. Cas is usually more gentle and romantic, but not tonight. Tonight Sam is not there to hear them, nothing to stop them from being loud and free. Tonight is all about pure lust and loss of inhabitations. 

Cas starts kissing the hunter’s thighs, caressing his legs up and down and up to his groin, giving his hard cock a very light tug, pulling his hand away too soon for Dean’s taste, and a small whimper escapes his lips. Not soon after, Dean feels a hot, wet tongue, licking his balls in a clear path all the way to his rim. Cas spreads his legs a bit more and Dean is so aroused he thinks he might not last much longer and it might all be over before it even began, and then Cas’s tongue is inside his hole, slowly working him open, dipping into him, in and out, while his hand is holding Dean’s balls, still not touching his aching dripping dick. Dean backs into Cas’s tongue, he moans and shudders and clenches his fists in the sheets, and he doesn’t care anymore, he just needs some release.<br/>
“Cas, please” he cries out, begging.<br/>
Cas pulls his tongue out and reaches over Dean to the night stand, grabbing the lube. He puts some on his hands, tempted to touch his own throbbing hard cock, but he doesn’t. He lubes his finger and presses one against Dean’s crack, feeling how tight he is.<br/>
“Relax, Dean” he says in a calming, commanding way and inserts his index finger, causing Dean to make the dirtiest groan possible.<br/>
“Yes…” Dean hisses and backs into Cas, his body begging to be touched more deeply.<br/>
Cas obliges and starts fingering him in and out in deep motions while his other hand is grabbing one ass cheek so hard it will surely leave a mark. He leans down and bites the soft skin, while adding a second finger, scissoring Dean.<br/>
“Cas, please.. I’m not gonna last long” Dean begs and when Cas is pleased with how opened Dean is, he finally takes out his fingers, placing a kiss to one ass cheek, than slaps him hard and lubes his own dick. As his dick finally gets some attention, his eyes are closing for a moment, enjoying the touch. Dean is on all fours, waiting, his ass mid air, cheeks all red, his hole ready for Cas.<br/>
“You look so beautiful like that” he admires. Dean pushed his ass up to try and make Cas touch him again<br/>
“Fuck me.” Dean tried to command from the bottom, but they both know Cas is the top in this relationship and he will do what he pleases.<br/>
So happens to be that the thing he needs right now, is to be inside Dean, just as much as Dean needs him. He aligns his hard dick in Dean’s rim, pressing it and rubbing it, than he starts pushing in. Dean is so tight, he has to be very gentle, but finally the head is inside Dean, making Dean cry out.<br/>
“you ok?” Cas asks and caresses Dean’s back in a loving way that Dean is feeling overwhelmed at how someone can be so attentive to him.<br/>
“Yes” he chokes out, and Cas in moving again, until he’s fully inside Dean, not moving. Letting dean get used to the feeling of being so full, not wanting to hurt him.<br/>
Finally Dean releases his breath and whispers “Cas, move…” and then it starts. Cas is fucking him, starting slow, pulling out almost completely and pushing back in, hearing Dean cry out every time and begging for more, pushing his ass out, losing all control and self shame<br/>
“Yes..Cas… don’t stop” he begs and Cas grabs his hair, pulling at it, making Dean shiver.<br/>
After a while Cas can feel himself about to cum, he reaches over to grab Dean’s cock, giving it a few strokes and that’s all that Dean needs to cum hard all over Cas’s hand while Cas is drilling inside him, Cuming as well, hitting Dean hard and deep, spilling his load inside him. Cas is still chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm and still rides Dean who whimpers and cries from pleasure, until he collapses and lays down, taking Dean to his side, spooning him. They’re both sweaty and out of breath. 

Cas slowly slides out of Dean, but Dean doesn’t seem so pleased with the sudden loss of his dick inside him.<br/>
“Cas..” he begs.<br/>
“Yes, Dean?” Cas asks, kissing his shoulder.<br/>
“I need you… inside me” Dean asks and refuses to feel ashamed at the words. Cas takes his hand and rubs Dean’s sore ass, reaching over to spread his legs, and place his finger in Dean’s entrance. 
“Hmm?” he asks to make sure this is what Dean Wants, and he nods in agreement. Cas slide 2 fingers at once into Dean, he feels his own cum still inside, warm and slick, he starts massaging Dean’s hole and prostate, gently this time, sliding his fingers in and out, and Dean leans over to kiss him, fingering his lips and tongue and sucking hard, while Cas is finger fucking him until he can’t take it anymore and comes again without even being touched.<br/>
“Yes.. So good. Cas, don’t pull out” he begs again.<br/>
“You love my fingers inside of you” Cas goes in his commander voice and Dean whimpers and turns around to face Cas and straddle his lap, Cas’s fingers still inside him. They kiss for a while, while Cas plays with his fingers inside his ass, with Dean just resting on top of Cas, enjoying himself.<br/>
After some time, Cas can feel Dean’s breaths starting to slow and pulls his hand out, but finds Dean waking up, not pleased.<br/>
“Don’t… don’t stop” dean asks<br/>
“What do you want, dean?” Cas asks. Usually Dean would be fast asleep after all that intense sex.<br/>
“I… I want you. Don’t stop, angel” Dean pleads. Cas twists his fingers inside Dean, causing him to gasp and lean his ass into the touch.<br/>
“yes” he breaths and Cas is now hard again, and he doesn’t care about anything anymore, he flips Dean on his back and all of a sudden Dean is tied to the bed, both hands are cuffed and spread out over the head board, his legs are spread wide, each leg is tied to it’s own ankle and he lays there, like a butterfly, opened and vulnerable, thinking how he could never be that way with anyone else in the entire universe but his own private angel. 
Cas gives him a questioning look that means “are you ok with this?” and Dean nods.<br/>
“If you want more, you’ll get more” Cas says and just like that pushes his hard cock inside Dean, pumping in and out, fucking him again with no mercy, reaching down to tweak his nipples and finally to grab his dick and stroke it while fucking him. Dean is in heaven, making such obscene sounds he could play in a porno, but he can’t help it. he’s arching his back and biting his lip, moaning like no one else exist in the world but him and his angel.<br/>
“Yes..Keep going… fuck me, Cas. Harder… harder” he begs, and Cas does just that, as tears are flooding Dean’s eyes all of a sudden, causing Cas to stop. Dean opens his eyes, his body almost bursting with lust. “Keep going” he begs and Cas nods and continues thrusting deep inside Dean, while jerking him off. Dean’s head is thrown back to the pillow, his eyes are rolling in the back of his head and the tears are spilling out as he cums so hard once again, feeling so spent he could die and not care one bit. Cas is still going, fucking him raw, while Dean rides out his orgasm and Cas is reaching his, spilling his load inside Dean, again, still stroking his dick. After a few moments he catches his breath and moves out of Dean, unties his arms and legs and helps him move him limbs again into a laying position.<br/>
Dean is now crying and shuddering underneath him. Cas lays down on top of him, sheltering him, both hands on either side of his head, his lips placing soft loving kisses all over his face, eyes, nose, cheeks, hair, and lips.<br/>
“Talk to me. Did I hurt you?” Cas asks concerned, dean shakes his head.<br/>
“Just stay with me” Dean chokes out. Unable to move and take Cas any closer to him, Cas just rolls over on his back and takes Dean with him, putting his leg over Dean’s thigh and holding him pressed up against him, his arm hugging Dean’s body, holding him so close to his warm body.<br/>
“I’ve got you, baby” Cas whispers while Dean keeps crying with emotion. “Shh.. You’re ok. I’m right here, Dean” Cas murmurs and he can feel Dean tightening his grip on him until he fall asleep, exhausted.<br/>
The next time Dean comes to it, he feels Cas leaving his side<br/>
“Where are you going?” Dean says in a confused voice. Even when it’s been a whole year to their relationship, Dean still feels insecure when they go to sleep and he knows Cas is wide away the entire night. He can’t help but think Cas doesn’t really want to be there with him and probably has plenty of other, better, things to do with his time.<br/>
“Stop it, Dean” it’s like Cas can read his mind. “I’m going to draw you a bath”<br/>
“Oh. Too tired for that.. Leave it” Dean can’t possibly go anywhere right now.<br/>
“you’ll thank me in the morning, when all your limbs aren’t aching and sore” Cas places a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, the other man already back to sleep, but after a few minutes he can feel himself being lifted, the brush of feathers around him making him feel loved and secured and he smiles to himself, thinking he must be dreaming. 

When he feels the water around him he opens his eyes and realizes he’s not dreaming, he’s inside the bath tub and Cas is entering after him, placing Dean between his legs. The water is warm and the room is all foggy.<br/>
“Thank you, angel” Dean hums, his eye still closed, and Cas proceeds to massage his arms and legs, and then reaching down to play with his ass again, running his finger in his rim.<br/>
“Mmm.. I don’t think I’m up for another round” Dean hums but enjoys the touch. Cas laughs. “Don’t worry, we’re done for tonight, I’m just cleaning you up from all of me…” Cas says and it comes out so erotic and yet so loving, Dean feels so amazed.<br/>
“Cas..” Dean whispers and turns around half way, finally feeling his hands again and lifting them up to wrap around Cas’s neck and hug him tight. Cas caresses his back and they stay like that for a minute.<br/>
“I love Sam, but I am glad to have some alone time with you” Cas finally admits.<br/>
“Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass” Dean rolls his eyes.

Sam always bangs on the walls when they’re being too loud, and he’s always, always there. Dean wished he would get some action himself, but he’s also happy that he doesn’t need to constantly worry about where he is and with whom.<br/>
Eventually the water runs cold and Cas helps them both out, drying every part of Dean’s body, worshiping him. They go back to bed, still naked, facing each other and pressed together on every surface of their body.<br/>
Cas is smiling wildly.<br/>
“What?” Dean raises his brow.<br/>
“I am happy Dean. Thank you” Cas seems so at peace, Dean can’t help but give away a small shy smile, the one only Cas can bring out of him.<br/>
After a moment he looks up into Cas’s eyes, determent to say the words he’s sure Cas already knows.<br/>
“Cas, for the first time in my miserable life, not only am I happy, but… you made me believe that I might actually deserve it. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you, angel” Dean Whispers, his heart a bit heavy from the amount of love and emotion he holds for his partner.<br/>
Because whenever he has a good thing going for him, it gets taken away somehow. And Cas knows Dean is just waiting for the other shoe to drop.<br/>
“I'm not going anywhere. I promise. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here for you”<br/>
“Good” Dean kisses him and falls asleep, wishing and dreaming of a lifetime of Cas by his side. 
He doesn’t need much more than his own private angel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>